


"Soft"  - Feb 2020 Prompts

by shabootl



Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Makeouts, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Sequel to "Silk"  the second work in my Feb 2020 series.In the end, Atsumu did get more than Kageyama's phone number.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620526
Comments: 7
Kudos: 199





	"Soft"  - Feb 2020 Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> This is barely anything lol, but you could consider it a sequel to "Silk"

DAY TWENTY: Soft

Fandom: Haikyuu!!

Pairing: Kageyama x Atsumu

* * *

Atsumu never would have guessed Kageyama’s lips would be as soft as they were, nor his skin. But they both felt so lovely against Atsumu’s lips as he traced them.

“M-Miya-san,” said Kageyama, breathless and clutching at Atsumu’s shirt. Atsumu never thought he’d hear a voice sound so sweet.

“What did I tellya, Tobio-kun?” Atsumu teased his nose under Kageyama’s jaw. “Call me ‘Tsumu.” He nibbled Kageyama’s earlobe and pressed him a little deeper into the sheets, marveling at every stuttered exhale.

Being here, in Kageyama’s house, in Kageyama’s bed, was a fantasy too good to be true. But he really was here. When he gave Kageyama his number, Atsumu had hoped he’d get some fun flirting over text, _maybe_ get Kageyama to blush over the phone, and a cute selfie. And after that, all Atsumu expected was pre-match aggression and nothing more than a few cheeky dumps on the court. And that was it. Atsumu never suspected Kageyama might have actually _liked_ _him back_. Not enough to have him over his house, anyway.

But it was real. The black silky-smooth hair ran through his fingers. The pink cheeks felt heated under his touch. The warm breath that tickled the top of his head. All of it. All of it for him.

Atsumu licked the outer shell of Kageyama’s ear. He blew on it and grinned at the full-body shiver it elicited. Kageyama wrapped a leg around Atsumu’s and ground against him. Atsumu moaned. Arousal shot up his body. “Tobio-kun, so forward.”

“Shut up!” Kageyama wrenched Atsumu’s face up to him and kissed him fiercely. Atsumu laughed into their clattering teeth. He pulled back.

“We’re gonna have to fix that, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu grinned. Kageyama’s flushed skin looked so nice against his white bedsheets. “We can’t have people walking around thinking you’re a bad kisser, now can we?”

Kageyama glared. How he managed a cute pout while glaring was one of the most endearing things Atsumu had ever seen. “I’m not _bad_ ,” Kageyama huffed. He crossed his arms and looked away.

Atsumu snickered. He rolled his hips and Kageyama gasped. “Aw, don’t be embarrassed.” He leaned back down and whispered in Kageyama’s ear. “We’ll have you in shape in time for nationals.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on the correct day, okay??


End file.
